IN THE JUNGLE
by BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim
Summary: IT'S CHANBAEK AND KAISOO STORY. DONT LIKE DON READ. KEEP REVIEW. REMAKE OF XOXO IN THE JUNGLE.


xoxo in the jungle

.

.

"han, apa kau sudah dengar tentang kabar anak baru di kelas 12. Ku dengar dia sangat tampan, tapi.." seru baekhyun menganggu teman sebangkunya yang sedang sibuk dengan novel nya itu. "tapi?, ah sudah lah baek biarkan saja anak baru itu. Toh ia bukanla urusan kita. "luhanni, kau harus dengar aku dulu.. aku bahkan belum selesai bicara.." gerutu baekhyun kesal.

"lanjutkanlah baek, maaf memutusmu tadi" ujar luhan malas. "hmm, tapi aku lihat anak baru itu sangat dingin. Mukanya sangat datar. Dan yang kudengar, ia akan satu kamar dengan mu". Lanjut baekhyun tenang.

"HAH ! MWO?"

Semua orang dikelas pun menatap mereka itu bukan masalahnya sekarang. Kata-kata baekhyun lah yang membuat luhan terkejut dan otomatis membuatnya teriak seperti tadi. Memang diatara teman seasrama mereka yang lain, hanya luhan lah yang tinggal sendiri di satu kamar.

Dan sesuai peraturan sekolah, anak kelas 12 dan 11 memang di satu kamarkan, dengan 1 anak kelas 11 dan 1 lagi anak dari kelas 12. "han, apakah kau tak apa" Tanya baekhyun. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

**LUHAN POV.**

'Hah, apa lagi ini? Aku sudah nyaman dengan kamarku sekarang. Kenapa juga harus ada murid baru, hah semoga semua akan baik-baik saja'.

Jujur, perkataan baekhyun tadi terus terngiang didalam otakku. Aku tak tau mesti berbuat apa agar anak yang katanya bernama oh sehun itu tak jadi sekamar dengan ku. Tapi sepertinya harapanku itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan saat kulihat namja berkulit putih itu masuk ke kamarku dengan lee seosaengnim disebelahnya.

"luhan, mulai sekarang ia akan sekamar denganmu. Jika ada yang tidak ia mengerti kau bisa member tahu nya. Kau bisa kan?" aku menghela napas kasar dan mengerakkan mulutku dengan malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan lee saem. "ne saem, aku tau" .

" baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua yang akurlah. Aku pergi dulu. Sehun-ah, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa minta pada luhan". Aku menghela napas "ne saem" jawab kami bersamaan.

Sepeninggal lee seosaengnim aku kembali menatap namja albino didepanku ini dengan sinis. Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat ia membalas tatapanku dengan dinginnya. "apa?" bentakku. Tapi bukanlah jawaban yang kudapat, malah perasaan jengkel pada mahluk didepanku ini saat ia dengan seenaknya melenggang santai didepanku kemudian meletakkan barangnya di lemari yang memang telah tersedia disitu.

"kau, tidurlah dikasur atas. Letakkan saja barangmu disitu." Akupun kembali kekasurku mengerjakan tugas ku yang tadi sempat terhenti karena kedatangannya. [bayangin aja system kasurnya yg di film To The Beautifful You, (~_~)]

**LUHAN POV END.**

Sehun hanya diam menanggapi namja tadi yang diketahui namanya luhan. Ia melakukan seperti yang dikatakan luhan tadi, kemudian beranjak ke kasurnya diatas. Berusaha memejamkan matanya dan segera beranjak tidur.

Tapi sepertinya acara tidur itu tak akan berjalan lancar ketika tawa luhan dibawah berhasil membuatnya terbangun. "hufftt, yak! Bisakah kau diam sebentar. Aku ingin tidur"

Setelah itu, tidak lagi terdengar suara gelak tawa seperti tadi. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti suasana kamar itu. Hingga dengkuran kecil pun mulai dikumandankan oleh dua insan itu.

Malam harinya, sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan untuk semua penghuni asrama 2 dikumandangkan di seantero asrama agar semua penghuninya segera berkumpul dilantai satu untuk mendengarkan pengumuman yang akan diberikan.

"sehun, bangunlah. Kita disuruh berkumpul" luhan menatap sosok yang kini tengah terbaring damai dalam tidur pulasnya itu. "sehun, ayolah. Ketua asrama memanggil kita" kini luhan tak bisa bersabar, ia kemudian menarik selimut yang digunakan untuk menutup tubuhh sehun. "eunghh.. ada apa?" suaranya parau.

"kita disuruh kumpul sekarang, cepatlah". Sehun hanya menggerutu pelan. Segera membangunkan badanya dan pergi ke lantai satu. Tapi saat ia keluar dari kamarnya tatapan orang pun mulai mengerogotinya (?) seakan berkata 'siapa kau?' .

Bisik-bisikpun mulai terdengar saat namja berkulit albino itu menampakkan batang hidungnya di aula asrama 2. Sehun hanya diam tak menanggapinya. Ia masih setia dengan tampang stay cool nya.

**_BRAKK_****.**

"yak! Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit ! aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatau" ucap sangketua asrama tegas,yang lebih terdengar seperti bentakan. Sontak seluruh pandangan pun terarah pada namja beperwatakan tegas itu. Menanti apa yang singin ia bicarakan hingga memnuat seluruh penduduk/? Asrama berkumpul.

"choi minho,tenanglah. Kau bisa bertambah tua sebelum umurmu jika terus begini" ucap namja disebelahnya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara kini tengah berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan wajar. "ne, taemin-ah" senyumpun terukir jelas diwajahnya setelahnya.

"ah, baiklah aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk membahas kepentingan kit-" ucap minho pun terhenti ketika salah satu anak angkat bicara, "minho hyung bisakah kau langsung ke intinya saja?" ucap namja itu malas dan diaminin dengan anggukan oleh teman yang lainnya.

"ah baiklah tao, hmm jadi kita akan mengadakan perkemahan di bumi perkemahan yang ada di pulau jeju untuk mengadakan acara liburan musim panas selama seminggu. Dan kita akan berangkat 5 hari lagi. Jadi kuharap kalian bersiap-siap karna kita akan melakukan banyak kegiatan disana nanti. Untuk sekarang sampai disini dulu, kalian bisa kembali sekarang"

Riuh gembira para murid asrama 2 pun terdengar. Bagaimana tidak, ini kali pertama mereka akan menghabiskan liburan bersama dan mereka akan berlibur selama seminggu. Ecamkan itu SEMINGGU / capslock jebol *abaikan readers

"baekki, kau dengar tadi? Kyaa kita akan pergi berlinur. Huaaa senangnya" ujar luhan penuh semangat. Baekhun pun menanggapinya dengan tak kalah semangat, mereka sampai berloncat-loncat saking gembiranya. Membuat beberapa orang menganggap mereka aneh.

"sepertinya kalian melupakan kami" ucap namja bermata panda yang membuat baekhyun dan luhan pun terkekeh geli. "mana mungkin kami melupakan kalian, kemarilah" ucap luhan dan mereka pun saling menghabur pelukan hangat dan tersenyum bersama.

"kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" tanya lay yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya diam dan melihat mereka. "aku tak apa lay, aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin istirahat. Jaljayo" kelima sahabat yang lainnya pun hanya menatap heran kyungsoo yang kini tengah berjalan menju kamarnya. Mereka pun saling tatap 'ada yang tidak beres dengan kyungsoo' dan mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

"lay, ada apa dengan kyungsoo? Seharian tadi kau bersamanya kan? Kenapa dia, tidak biasanya seperti itu" tanya xiumin penasaran. "aku tak tau, tapi ia beubah seperti itu setelah menerima telepon tadi siang. Dan kurasa itu dari kai. Rommmate'nya" semua pun mengangguk mengerti.

**FLASH BACK.**

"lay-ah, ayo kita ke perpus. Aku ingin meminjam buku memasak. Kajja" ucap kyungsoo yang segera menyeret lay untuk mengikutinya ke perpustakaan."pelanlah kyungie, aku bisa terjatuh nanti" ujar lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ah, mianhae lay. Ayo" ucap kyungsoo. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah sibuk memperhatikan mereka. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat sang pujaan hatinya itu /eyapss author lebay.

"lihat saja kyung, akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang ia sunggingkan. Ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tad dan segera menyusul kyungsoo ke perrpustakaan.

"kyung, apa kau sudah dapat bukunya? Ayo kita pergi sekarang" ucap lay yang tak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi. "ah mianhae lay-ah, kau pasti lelah ya? Aku sudah dapat bukunya, kajja kita pergi" ujar kyungsoo cengegesan. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan memelas dari lay.

**_DRTTTT,_**

**_DRRRTT_**

Langkah kyungsoo pun terhenti saat dirasa ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, tak usah menunggu lama ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"ne, yeobseo kai sunbae"

"…."

"ah, arraseo. Aku akan kesana segera"

"…."

"ah, ne. annyeong"

Setelah itu kayungsoo pun segera berpamitan pada lay dan menyuruhnya pergi ke asrama duluan. Menyisahkan tataan bingung dari namja cantik itu.

**FLASBACK END**

"ohh" jawab kelima anak itu bersamaan disertai dengan ber'o' ria. "tapi ada apa dengan mereka?' tanya tao penasaran. "tao-ah, sejak kapan kau menjadi kepo begitu?" sahut luhan, sedang tao hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Mereka pun sibuk denan pikiran mereka sendiri. Memikirkan sahabat mereka yang sarubah drastic itu. apa yang dikatakan kai hingga membuat kyungsoo seerti itu? Ada apa dengan kai dan kyungsoo? Setahu mereka kai menyukai kyungsoo, tapi mengapa kai membuat kyungsoo mereka menjadipendiam seerti tadi. Pendiam dan murung.

TBC.


End file.
